


DESPICABLE LOVE

by dorogoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Byronic Heroes & Heroines, Castles, Cemetery, Gore, Gothic, M/M, Obsession, Pets, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorogoi/pseuds/dorogoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Dark Passion between a slave/spy and a tyrant (M, medieval castle, gothic themes, zombie, war and obviously a lot of ERERI).<br/>Rivaille has everything - money, power, glory - until a young man with green eyes came into his life and changed everything. His obsession.<br/>Awesome Beta: Yuki Kiryuu </p><p>A noble fall in love with a slave. Eren is a poor young boy who lost his mother.<br/>Surrounded in a gothic atmosphere you will read about suicide, blood, intrigue, power, unrequited love, crossdressing, sword fighting, poisoning, haunted castles, promises, sex, obsession, torture, murder, corpses and fragile humans.<br/>Eren seduced the last man who never knew how to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

 

The first time they met was in a cemetery, a desert and unkempt place.

Tombstones were destroyed and covered in graffiti with the symbol of rebellion.

Dense thorns have grown distorted with leaf debris and carcasses of small animals. In some tombs dead were being dug to give space to other unidentifiable bodies.

A withered flower stood between the dead.

His eyes wrinkled at the sight... he felt by the smell, the dead were decomposing. Plants are feeding and growing on corpses with parts of bodies spread on the ground.

Those who were thrown into mass graves turned feast for crows and other hungry carnivorous.

This was the perfect place for thieves and other waste of humanity to hide and murder the weakest. You survive, you win.

He played a lot of attention on the men and women that crawl on land, begging for food and selling their bodies for drugs over rusty gate.

One of the tombs was breached and the remains of rotting flesh were scattered over a corner near a fountain.

 

The cemetery was a place underground created below an embankment to contain the contaminated population with contagious sickness.

He analyzed the macabre decoration of this place.

The fountain still had some pieces that were not eroded by acid rain or destroyed by the rebels that took years ago that land as a base.

The statue was an angel with clipped wings. Probably he carried someone chained to their feet since it could see a hand piece with a gray chain holding a leg.

His nose twitched with the putrid smell that was exuding while wolves and ravens fought what was left of the meat dead prey. A dead face unrecognizable was bitten by animals that fought to collect the best part of carrion.

Rivaille thinking of himself as an observer. Today his mission was to find out who was part of the rebel group and annihilate them, for the sake of the kingdom... that was the best place to get information. People sold each other for some food or drink, making it easy for him to capture some hoodlums.

Shinganshina was the poorest district of the country, a place where the poor struggle to live with the rest that are discarted from other places, separated by a large and impenetrable wall amount of soldiers.

This was a lawless land, very common to see men selling their sons and daughters into prostitution and brothels cheap or making them all guinea pigs, ripping organs and seeling them to trafficking... all that in order to gain money to live for one or two years in luxury.

After trafficking, prostitution was what else makes a profit for the survivors. His gloved hand quickly searched the internal pocket looking for a lighter. The cigarette hung lightly in your mouth without smoking.

Suddenly his eyes fell on a young boy, even dirty and ragged he was too beautiful for this world. He caught immediate his attention.

 

The boy that he watched out of curiosity lost someone in their family, it became obvious to see him get a construction of dead flowers in front of a tombstone wood.

He was so poor that he had no money to give a decent burial to the person he was watching.

With his own hands he dug a hole deep enough for the animals not to violate the tomb.

As he dug the pit he drove away with his hands some animals that roamed around him.

Smelling the dead body wrapped in a white sheet he cried silently.

Ravens already ran in a circle waiting to feast on the corpse.

Rivaille continued watching with rapt attention as he leaned on a wall shattered.

The long overcoat almost brushed the dirt floor, he sat against the wall next to the twisted rust, wrinkling his nose with the own idea of becoming infected in the middle of all this filth.

His pocket watch was pulled with a gold chain... enough to buy two or three slaves for personal use.

Until this moment he never needed any slave... but looking to him his mind created a sharp desire to touch this thin body and claiming as their.

"Capture all the suspects" He said quickly to one of his subordinates...just one look was enough and his men fell silent. His orders were absolute, strange as it might sound, he needed to get away from his men and talk to that stranger, ignoring the fact that he is presenting an erection to see a sick kid digging the grave of a loved one.

It was his custom to make sure the gun was loaded inside your coat, he never knew what was the right moment to use it. His body trembled at the thought of having to face a scene of shooting in a cemetery, that will frighten away your human angel.

He disguised the pain he was feeling throbbing between his legs with layers of clothing, including a fur coat he wore over his overcoat.

This image does not come out of your retina, the man could not look away. That was what the painters call nymph or muse of inspiration... a carnal and animalistic desire to possess his body here and now.

While the young man straightened the body in the grave, heedless of the mud and dirt all around the place splitted in his face - despite the tears - showed a trace of smile, while whispered something comforting to the dead, serene, enjoying a peace that this place does not transmit.

When lifting his head, a breeze ruffled his hair covering his thin face smooth and white as porcelain, receiving fearful glances from beggars.

His hands touched one of many thorns hidden beneath the dirt land, sullying the purity with blood. A few drops fell on the tomb with flowers rotted, the only color in this beautiful scenery...with large green orbs heating now landed directly on him.

He didn't know how much time had passed but he did not break eye contact.

 

Rivaille felt like an animal lured by the temptation of a snake and unaware of what was really doing he started giving hasty steps toward that lovely poisoned young boy.

Both were silent for a few seconds.

He, the great leader of the army, feared by all was facing a teenager with the body and soul marked by pain. He was taller than his clothes, with a brand-surfaced in thin wrist, for sure it was an unsuccessful attempt of suicide. It was too cold for him to wear only jeans and a short sleeved shirt.

None of the families and friends appeared, leaving only him and the body to bury.

"Are you smiling at me? Why?" His voice was melodious, despite the harsh words. "you come here to laugh at my funeral?"

"Who was she?" Rivaille pointed to the tombstone with his gloved hands, his expressionless face of any emotion, ignoring the look of anger that he is receiving from young boy.

"My mother".

"How did she die?" His voice was lower than his normal tone "You are probably a lot of time here" He noticed in his mouth, now becoming purple with the cold "Waiting for someone?"

"And who are you to care?" he continued as his companion buried the woman's face, a part of the body uncovering while the cloth has come loose from the body stink.

"You'll die if you stay here."

"I don't care" His voice trembled but his beautiful face was covered with fury.

Rivaille slowly touched his shoulder, even with gloved hands he felt a wave of pleasure go through your body and making his cock throb with pain.

"Eren" the younger finished covering the face of his mother fainted and already swollen "That's my name, and please, don't touch me".

The rest of the burial took place in silence.

Eren let out a frustrated sigh as he threw the shovel away, he wanted to scream, cry, pull your hair out but nothing good would, he was facing reality now.

 

"I know it's silly to do this burial" he said looking at the ground "I am burying my mother in this place for her not to be eaten by the animals until the sanitary burn her body to produce charcoal for another cold night. It's all my fault". Rivaille had a sudden urge to kiss him as he felt the sensation of touch that soft creamy skin until their thoughts were scattered by a gunshot and a yellow band under the heaven that he knew well.

"I hate them!" Eren screamed "I'll kill them all, they're destroyed my life, kidnapped my sister and killed my mother. If I have to lost my life I'll kill them one by one!"

Rivaille quickly pulled Eren's hair back tightly, making him writhe in pain.

Oh, that look of hatred he has come to love ...

"Do you know much about the smoke, you are one of them? You've just sworn my death... I don't authorize you to die unless it is through my hands." he fell to his knees next to tomb, holding the stone as if it were your last salvation "and your mother is not here to save you or to die in your place".

"Don't speak about her!" he shouted and pulled a knife.

With a movement he was unarmed, his face writhing in pain was supported near one of the thorns.

Blood dripped from his wound. Rivaille pushed Eren closer to the grave, grabbing his arm so he would not escape, supporting his back on the tombstone.

He handcuffed the two arms of the young man back and squeezed her throat hard, making it almost faint from lack of oxygen. "What you... aaaaah" he shouted and threw his head back as Rivaille bit his mouth to the point of drawing blood, making him scream like a wounded animal.

A crow had approached the two flew away with the noise.

"Sick! Damn!" he stood until his captor threw the weight on his, ripping the rag he wore like a shirt with a passion unhealthy, removing the gloves he scored easily the body with sharp nails.

"You're better than I imagined!" Rivaille whispered in his ear as Eren bit into his mouth to keep from moaning. Hands snaked around his body, sing a strange feeling, it was as if he were hypnotized, accepting each as a gesture unforgettable pleasure.

 

A second explosion was heard in the sky, this time has released a red beam, tinting the sky in blood, the same color coming out of the mouth of Eren that moment after the forced kiss...that was a bad sign, the plan failed.

Those words that don't need to be said, viewed only by the color delusional that traced the blue sky like a wound ripping. Eren bit his tongue and tried to dodge without sucess until Rivaille licked the blood from the corner of his lips, holding the back of his head so he did not move any more.

The youngest was blushing and breathing fast. The throat marked by finger pressure.

"What would you give to regain his sister?"

He replied in a weak voice.

"Everything".

 

\-------------------------------------------

PART 2

Eren screamed and turned his face while Rivaille looked at the mess around him.

The younger was beautiful with his shameful face, body marked with thin scars. The noble felt something sticky between his leg after devouring his pray with pleasurable eyes.

Eren squirmed and avoided his gaze, hiding his right arm with all force he could accumulate. His face turned into a mask of pain with this movement.

They stayed in that position long enough to realize that around the tombstone was filthy with semen. Eren had an erection but didn't cum. Just Rivaille paid attention to this detail. He was the only that messed up. What was he doing? Sex in the cemetery beside a grave?

Rivaille closed his eyes for a moment trying to control the situation but nothing came to his mind...only the sick desire to kiss forcefully his partner at that moment.

His skin burned only to think about make sex with him, be upon a tombstone or in a dirt floor... this didn't made any difference as long as he were whimpering in his arms.

The ground was mixed with mud, hiding many dead branches among thorns.

Rivaille grabbed his hair and dragged him away from the tombstone. He touched his mouth and stared at those emerald eyes... beautiful and dangerous as a forest. Each touch in those soft lips made his body lose control.

Even tattered he was beautiful.

 

His mouth was slightly opened, sealed in complete panic. He wanted to talk and scream but his voice won't come out.

He was pale, sweat sank to the neck, Eren was paralyzed with fear.

Rivaille looked in the same direction and saw something scary.

Two dogs were sniffing and licking a thin hand which arose out of the earth.

When the fingers twitched Rivaille pushed Eren back, getting face to face with the monster.

"I have seen it once." He didn't spare a second look at the young man behind him. "Staying here you will only hinder me."

"No!"

"What?"

"I told you! RUN NOW!"

The body wrapped in an white shroud rose from the tomb. Her right arm was resting on the headstone, leaning to rise.

The veil fell from her face, showing the feature of a thin woman with white eyes. Her mouth was closed completely with black sewing lines.

She was dressed in simple peasant clothes with some dead flowers attached to a long braid, terrifying pupil-less eyes, so focused as though she had sight.

It was the custom of the locals sew the mouth of the dead, this was a way of saying that the body will be buried, believing in a reincarnation.

Rivaille realized that part of her simple dress was bloodied at breast height, a deep cut done by a knife, the bruise was not healed... the wound was exposed in a state of putrefaction with maggots.

Seconds of silence passed until an animalistic scream ripped through the air.

She opened the mouth, cutting her lips in a grotesque way, ripping the skin. Her breath smelled rot, saliva and blood.

"Ereeeeen". She writhed like an animal, resting two dirty fingers on lips, biting the point of making them bleed, tearing and chewing them as she approached to her son. Rivaille extended his arms in front of Eren and kicked his legs, making him kneel behind him.

The woman's jaw was dislocated, causing a horrific vision of the corpse covered with blood, bones and flesh, crawling among thorns and don't feeling pain.

"Ereeeeeeeen". the woman moaned again. "You are not happy...why?"

The dress ripped and exposed her skin, the body were decomposing.

"She want you."

"My mother may be alive...I don't know how it happened but she called my name. she recognized me!"

Rivaille turned to face her quickly while supported on both hands two identical guns.

He prepared to shoot. Those bullets probably would not kill, but will slow her movements, he just didn't want to show Eren that the only way to kill these creatures was cutting off their heads.

It might just be a lie ... his mother was dead, he held her hand before she died ... he buried, he covered her grave with blue flowers...

And if maybe... he had just a thread of hope that she could talk to him again? She died because of him... none of this would have happened if... if only he could...

Eren was startled, leaving Rivaille angry... why he cannot escape?

Would be easier to deal with the problem if he were alone.

That monster seized the dead woman's body, Eren could not even scream in shock.

 

The tottering woman tried to attack Rivaille, a few millimeters from his eye. She squirmed slightly forward causing an audible crackling sound in her spine.

Rivaille fired three shots, one of them pierced the right eye. The other bullet was lodged in her head.

She took the bullet with her hands, tearing a scalp portion to the brain.

Eren knelt, begging for mercy, his hands gripped Rivaille's waist in a hug.

"Why she tried to kill you? What's wrong with her body?"

Eren's mother fall on her own grave, pieces of brain were torn and hung in her own mouth.

A dog approached and bit her head, tearing off a piece of brain and quickly ran away yelping.

Other animals sniffed and surrounded the corpse, a puppy could not escape, she grabbed the animal and leaned over him, ripping a piece of his flesh.

The animal was eaten alive.

Rivaille took this opportunity to escape.

He stood and held Eren's arm, forcing him to run.

"Do not look back, it will be worse."

The younger obeyed.

The corpse scream decreased.

Animals tore her throat and gut in this macabre banquet.

 

They ran along a narrow path.

Tallest trees covered the sky, only the diffuse glow of the last sunbeam came through the distorted branches.

Bloodstains were left for behind.

They stopped at a place far away from Eren's mother tombstone.

Eren was surprised after a while when a raven flapped his wings, flying overhead.

Both stared silently for a few seconds. They exchanged brief glances.

Eren turned away and coughed, vomiting beside a tangle of thorns, next to his feet was a dead rabbit in decomposition. A maggot came out of his mouth and crawled along the flesh.

Rivaille sat in one of the sealed tombs and withdrew his white glove impatiently.

His eyes followed every movement of the youngest as a predator, delighting in the curves of his body, especially on hips...a little thin for his height but he guessed that was because the boy managed to survive in poverty.

The priority now is survive. .

"Drink this...this is pure water, not from those open sewers here, how can you live in a place so dirty? This is disgusting". "None of your business" Eren tore the flask from his hand and instead of thanking he gave to him a hatred look.

"Stop looking at me! Stop following me!"

He poured the remnant water on his head, many drops ran down from his face like permanent tears, mingling with true tears that kept falling.

"Cry for her death later."

Rivaille stared at his face flushed with anger "We have to get out of here".

"You know what happened there?" Eren pointed to the direction from which they fled.

"Don't talk so loud or you will attract the attention of those monsters...better stay quiet."

"But my mother..."

"She isn't your mother! You did not realize that she tried to kill you?"

"Liar! You shot her in the head!"

Rivaille gave him a slap in the face that echoed all over the place.

"You didn't realize that we are alone here?"

"And what does this have to do?"

"When I was there at least three prostitutes begged to give me a blowjob... It's strange that everyone disappeared... you were not alone there."

Eren flushed... he was watching him the whole time?

Rivaille spoke with his low voice.

"Strip."

"Like hell I will do this"

He withdrew and took away the fur heavy green coat from his body, pulling at the same time some white handkerchiefs from his pocket.

"Here, to clean your mouth."

With one hand he hold his face, forcing him to made contact eye to eye. In silence Rivaille passed a little saliva in one handkerchief, begin to clean the face of younger in a delicate way.

"I can do it by myself!"

Eren was ignored, he kept wiping until there remain no blood stain.

"Better... Now you will take off your clothes or do you want me to that?"

There was no answer.

He quickly dropped his clothes. His body was filthy with blood.

His hands touched a hollow under the rock, he noticed that there was another makeshift grave with unidentified bodies, a skull without two front teeth was staring at him. He had stuck his finger into the cavity of the eye before.

Eren screamed and pulled away, trying to hide his private parts with both hands.

"Now, the underwear." Rivaille was oblivious to Eren's reaction, he arrived at his limit to see him naked and vulnerable, looking to his chest marked made him proud to be probably the first man who touch him.

When he removed his underwear Rivaille approached him, breathing on his neck.

With a soft touch he examined the wound in the arm carefully, making Eren moan. "Stop moaning or I'll rape you."

Eren bit his tongue and closed his eyes, barely knew that Rivaille was counting with all of his self-control to don't touch his cock.

His hands wandered to the waist and stopped there.

"You need to take care of this injury."

He hated the powder that leave the gun every time he shoot, one finger was bleeding to pull the trigger.

He touched the injured mouth, leaving a trail of blood outlined, Eren's eyes was narrowed in fear.

Rivaille covered his nakedness with the long coat that almost reached his feet.

"This will cover your body and help with the cold."

 

He covered himself a smelled a strange colony, sinking his face into the hood.

It was warm though he was not wearing any clothes.

"You're look terrible... gasping like that without any kind of physical conditioning."

Eren frowned.

"Thank you."

"It was not a compliment."

Both stayed in a comfortable silence for a while.

Eren fidgeted his hands impatiently, avoiding looking to the bones around him.

'You're freezing." a touch on his fingers made him shudder.

His hand was rough, he turned to him with an doubt expression.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You gave me a lot of work ... would be a shit to burn your corpse."

He placed the gloves in his hand.

"It fits well and will leave you warmer."

"I didn't expect that you could speak with dirty peasants like me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Does not suit you?"

Eren looked away.

"Where are you from?"

"Wall rose". His voice was dry.

"I've seen many men from there ... is it true that you eat meat all days?"

"What kind of bullshit is that? You never ate meat?"

"We are prohibited from creating animals here" He smiled a little, then sighed and lowered his head.

"Why you came here in this hell?"

"Confidential."

"Then those men upstairs" Eren pointed to the sky "throwed you to end up in a cemetery, you must have done something bad to go on such a mission" He swung his feet slowly, saying after tousled his hair with hands.

"I know you will kill me... This was the warning of red dust."

You promised to me that you would do anything to find your sister... why do you think that I'm going to kill you?"

"You will not kill me?"

"You want this so much?" he stood and pointed the gun at his head "I don't care to fuck with your dead body but I prefer to fuck listening your voice all day, making you prove my taste", Rivaille spoke.

"No. I cannot die before I find my sister. What is the advantage of giving me your clothes and save me if you will kill me, then?"

"You're too smart for brat. You can use any weapons?"

"I know a little knife combat, but I'm better with close combat."

"This will not help you to escape from those monsters. in which direction you have to go out of here?"

Eren pointed to the trees.

"If we walk in that direction we can take a shortcut and go out in the central square."

"Stand up, this place makes me sick."

 

Eren was still panting, he tried to forget the sight of his mother, avoiding more tears to fall from his face. Rivaille realized that the boy was wounded.

Both walked in silence avoiding stepping and fall along the ground.

 

He covered the boy's mouth "Have something there."

They stopped and saw small spotlights arranged between the trees and ground.

Next to them had red candles who burned slowly exhaling an rot smell.

Two men covered in blood tore an animal into pieces, another group farther down cannibalized a person.

Many hands pulled guts and intestines from a lived human who was screaming in agony.

The face was bitten and the right eye were plucked, transforming the prey in a jumble of bones and blood mixed in the ground.

One of them ripped the heart of a woman with his teeth.

Rivaille gripped Eren tighter.

"Whatever happens do not cry or stay in panic. Run away from this place as soon as possible, do you understand?"

Eren shook his head. Rivaille hurt his arm hard enough to bleed. He felt pain but didn't give any sign, his face showed no pain.

It was a group of five, the candle light illuminated the bodies, reflecting them more grotesquely than they were.

One of them possessed two heads in a smaller body, probably a woman by the volume on breasts.

They were irrational and screamed together.

 

The floor was filthy with blood and bones, some of them was biting people alive, tearing them both arms and legs as they screamed in agony.

It was dark and they were in a dangerous trap ... out of there was their door to freedom.

Rivaille whispered in Eren's ear "Let's get out of here."

Eren's hiccup caught the attention of one of them. The monster turned his head and sniffed the air, growling in the direction where they hid, moving away from others, he don't have eyes but can move with ease.

Rivaille drew attention to himself.

"I ruined everything... let me be the bait so you can escape."

"WHO do you think I am?" he stood up and took his two swords above the suspender.

Eren ran and found a candle next to his field of vision.

Only with a slight movement Rivaille leap above him and tore the head of the monster that captured their senses.

Eren held the candle in your hands and urged the fire near dead branches.

"Are you suicidal? I don't said to wait?"

The symbol of the black and white wings entwining stood out on ouvercoat, while Rivaille searched in pursuit of another enemy.

Wings of freedom ... Are you in the elite squad? I heard that all of them are orphans and trained since childhood."

His gaze was deadly.

Eren was embarrassed for asking.

"I... I have fire."

"How do you get it? His eyes sparkled when he saw the little flame projected in his hand."

"That's when you killed him ... the flame was closer...

Eren smiled at him for the first time. . The cannibals were eating the body of the dead monster, the head with the brain has already been plucked.

The heat intensified and the fire eroded all around.

Rivaille made a barrier with fire, protecting him and Eren for being attacked.

The heat intensified and spread the fire.

Rivaille made ?a protection barrier aiming Eren's security.

Those monsters were slow, the combustion took easy on their bodies, transforming them into a torch.

Some were fearful and screamed as if they were alive.

 

Rivaille and Eren took that moment to escape.

Eren ran among thorns, after a few more minutes of walking they found the exit.

A hollow baby skull with a candle inside has been carefully placed under a pillar, illuminating the place.

It was not necessary to illuminate anything, the fire burned all around.

Next to the skull were others of nearly the same shape, there was a place to dump bodies, Eren saw the bones of children and babies who died malnourished. Others with their bodies intact were throwed in the middle of rot.

Next to the skull were others of nearly the same shape, there was a place to dump bodies, Eren saw the bones of children and babies who died malnourished. Others still possessed intact bodies were throwed in the middle of rot.

"We can not do anything for them" Eren looked away.

Rivaille heard a little voice.

"Is anyone alive?"

"Stay here, this can be a trap.

He walked among the bones and saw a body covered by a ripped blanket

Rivaille pulled the blanket from his face and lightly touched the pulse. He still had heartbeats.

"He's alive?" Eren asked while looked closer to the body.

"Yes, but he's going to die soon."

"Wait" He was still there looking to the tomb, around him were many skulls with some flesh on their faces, he saw dead little animals and many trash around, avoiding to look at that macabre children's skulls.

"You cannot take him?"

"I don't want."

 

The body began to stir and let out a low moan of pain, his eyes opened slowly.

Rivaille hurried and put the sword on his neck.

"Don't dare to move."

He cried and bled from the deep wound in his stomach. His eyes had pupil. He's a human.

The boy looked at them and said in a weak voice.

"Hel...p" his head fell back unconscious in the middle of the skulls,

A sinister figure was reflected in front of them It was a body dressed all in black with a mask that resembled a bird, their sleeves recalled the flight of a crow.

"You're late" Rivaille looked at the plague doctor as he walked away "What happened there in front?".

The whole place was burned, all were destroyed as your order. The voice is muffled but froze Eren. It's the first time he saw a plague doctor in his life.

"As your order" the voice echoed through his head.

"We controlled the focus of the epidemic" The doctor at the moment that he pulled the body with both gloved hands.

"He is a sample?" The doctor pointed to Eren... I would like to dissect a new cadaver. "He's mine. You can settle for this."

"It is a beautiful specimen, golden hair is rare here."

"I want a report and a full diagnosis. Now get out."

The doctor bowed his head and blended into the darkness, leaving them alone.

 

Both left there, on the other side of the square there was a rusty plate with the description 'Welcome'.

They sat on a worn wooden bench and saw the flames of fire painting the night without stars with perfect colors.

Rivaille meticulously wiped the blood from his sword.

Eren was the first to speak.

"I want to thank you, my full name is Eren Jaeger."

"And how will you thank me?"

He approached and smiled.

"Thank you very much" He knelt and bowed before him.

"This is not enough" with his boots he touched the boy's face. The feeling of seeing him kneeling and submissive gave a bubbling sensation, causing him to have thoughts of desire and power. He could take his body, touching that soft skin and penetrate this perfect body...

"Stand up" his order was absolute.

Eren quickly stood up and waited for the next command.

"A full submissive" thought "and will not need as much training as I expected."

"Walk up"

Both stared at eye level.

Rivaille pulled his hair tightly, making him scream with pain. Some strands of his beautiful hair fall in his hand.

He put his lips on that hot and addictive mouth and kissed him violently, biting the corner of his mouth, making it bleed again.

His kisses went down to the neck and collarbone.

Both deft hands quickly opened the buttons, touching his cock and making him moan, this time with pleasure.

Eren trembling, without hesitation he pulled away and ran off, leaving him alone.

He fled and quickly hided in alleys that he knew since childhood.

His first kiss was a with man.

In the pocket he was still wearing the scarf with blood that Rivaille used to clean his face.

 

Minutes later Rivaille's man found him sitting in the same place

"Sir" they all bowed to the ground, he did not spare even a glance on them "We will detail the report, we killed them all, the epidemic was controlled."

"Find Eren Jaeger and bring him to me". "You have until tomorrow to pick him up, he left there."

"Permission to speak, sir."

"Permission granted."

"How we can find him?"

"He's using my green overcoat." That's a rarity to find someone dressed with this here "Or do you have some kind of problem to start searching?"

"Eren has green eyes, and I had never seen this color before."

"There are humans with green eyes, sir?"

"And by any chance I'm lying?"

"No sir, forgive me, please."

"Time is passing, you should start searching."


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine.
> 
>  
> 
> OMG~~~~ I received kudos and bookmarks I was like WOW~ *-*
> 
> Sorry for my English... Next week I will update again those chapters with properly grammar =)
> 
> TUMBLR: captain-hibird. Ask me a draw and I will do it yay
> 
> hi <3
> 
> Hope you like this new chapter.  
> Thanks for read!
> 
> I'm still updating this fic on fanfiction.net (Chapter 23)  
> Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9488545/1/DESPICABLE-LOVE
> 
> Guests can comment there too =)
> 
> Have a nice day ^^

CHAPTER 2

 

After dispensing all of his men in search of Eren he decided to investigate alone a little bit about him.

Rivaille would use the advantage of knowing about his personal life to force him to become his toy.

Once marked, others could not touch.

One soldier silently handed him some papers. A letter with scribbles, done in a hurry.

He dismissed the man with a wave.

His men were quick to collect information, he doesn't tolerate delays.

"Carla Jaeger became a prostitute to pay drugs debt. She has a son whose father is unknown."

"She raised her son with money from prostitution..." he was moving pages until read something that caught his interest "She died from a stab in the chest. His own son took her to the trap."

His eyes sparkled with anticipation. Eren helped in the murder of his own mother? "How... interesting."

"Permission to speak, sir" The first man who received the mission to find and capture Eren made his report.

"Where is he?"

The soldier said in a trembling voice.

"I thought your order was to capture him and take it along with other rebels, sir."

Rivaille rose and stood face to face with the man.

Despite being a few inches shorter his aura transmitted fear and fury in frozen eyes.

"That's not what I told you to do."

He pointed a gun to man's head.

"You are useless. Just DIE."

"Bring my horse."

"My lord, forgive me but they have already achieved Trost right now. It's been almost half of a day that he was captured."

"You also made him to be taken prisoner?"

"My orders were not clear enough?"

"Lord ... I did not mean to ..."

"You are more useful to me dead." his fingers pulled the trigger without hesitation.

He turned to all soldiers staring at him in silence.

"And now... Who will bring my horse?"

 

"Mr. Smith, permission to make a report, sir."

The blond man was sitting in an brown armchair.

Animal heads were stuffed in the wall lined with red velvet

A candle holder made of human bones burned a scented candle.

"Permission granted" The man said as he looked up from a stack of paper.

"It's about him, sir."

"Rivaille?" He focused on the man in front of him, reading glasses rested on the table.

"He killed two of their own men and went to Trost alone. He want to recover a slave named Eren Jaeger."

"Jaeger?" this can only be a coincidence...

"I'll take care of this situation. Dismissed."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART 2

 

The horse was white and drew much attention as the horseman.

Rivaille not changed his clothes, when learned that the prisoners would be sold in Trost.

Some medallions and cufflinks war ornamented his garb.

He swore on his own breath for not having left earlier, if he had personally gone after Eren nothing like that have happened.

Little by little the landscape changed, remembering the dystopian past he saw in Shiganshina.

It was harvest time, because of the drought the harvest was not good.

When a farmer does not produce enough they take their children to work as slaves. Some of them commit suicide... it's better than face this terrible destiny.

Thievery was also a case that could lead people to death. There was only one exception...he turned his eyes to the horizon, trying not to look at all those hungry and desperate faces that both remembered his childhood.

The bright sun burned his body underneath the black clothes, a few houses were seen nearby, all looted and destroyed.

He stopped next to a lake to provide water to your horse but departed immediately, a piece of rotten wood floated on a water covered in mud and blood.

Mutilated bodies floated with torn clothes.

Some of them were with a strong scent of burning flesh, bodies were floating along with debris.

Small yellow fish nibbled the skin of a dead man while others were decaying.

A girl looked at him on the lake's edge, she was holding a rag doll, both stained with blood.

She nodded toward him and smiled.

When she smiled her skin began to fall, bleeding from both eyes.

A man ran from inside a hut on fire and stabbed an ax in her neck, making her fall dead, smiling.

 

Their eyes met, the man pleaded for help, raising their hands in the air while holding the motionless body in his arms, the doll already forgotten was floating along with the dead.

There was nothing else to do there.

The same graveyard scene was repeated in his mind. The man probably was the sole survivor of a massacre...he will die soon. He ignored and followed his path, ignoring the cries of pain.

 

Along the road men and animals were burning, some hanging in wooden stakes with mutilated bodies, blood dripping from their throats cut.

A dog ate the leg of a dead woman and howled.

The phrase "Death was here" was written in blood on the face and body of the victims.

There's no one left to tell what happened.

Rivaille rode until dusk.

 

The Trost district was a partying city, many carnival flags were displayed at the entrance.

The main attraction was the public beheadings, condemned men who were judged to death for his crimes.

As he approached the gate a man pointed a spear to him.

"Who are you, stranger? Show me your face or I ..."

"Or what?" Rivaille unhorsed and approached him.

The burly man took two steps backwards.

"How long the slave caravan passed here?" He ignored the kneeling guards. Everyone knew that if he wanted the two man would be killed by recklessness.

"We ask for your pardon, my lord."

"Do not make me repeat."

"My Lord ... some of them were for the exhibition and slave auction...others were selected for the evening show, you know... the beheadings..."

"One of them will be a special attraction, a slave with jade's eyes ... forgive me, my lord."

Both knelt at his feet, staring at the floor... unlike Eren that always faced him with burning passion.

Rivaille pointed a knife to his neck.

"Where I find the prisioner with jade eyes?"

"I...I don't know, sir, I just received orders to leave the carriage forward...I'm not allowed to leave my post.

"Open that goddamn gate and let me go."

"My lord... I'm sorry if I caused trouble... I"

The knife had a trickle of blood running down on his neck.

"Open it."

One of the guards shouted and asked them to open.

 

The gate was heavy and needed several men to pull a large lever which made the stakes rise from the ground.

Upon entering the town people stopped and lowered their heads as a sign of honor and respect.

While his horse trotted everyone avoided his face like he was burning.

The happiness of this place was false.. It was celebration time, many masked mans and womans walked on the pier, some of them hiding sad faces.

The bridges were decorated with flowers, including those little blue flowers that Eren decorated the grave and his mother's hair.

In the midst of all this beauty yet there were people begging for food and prostitutes calling for customers.

A band played a slow funeral songs, a striking contrast with the lively atmosphere of the city.

He tied his horse in a stable. It was better to walk alone since itself called enough attention.

Several people stopped talking, and turned away to make him pass.

Black was a color of mourning and at the same time power. Those who used this color were only royalty or plague doctors.

His intention was to go to the slave market and look up to Eren in hell if is necessary.

In the midst of many colors and laughter was difficult to distinguish the streets of the town.

He crossed the wooden bridge, his face was reflected in the water, austere and impassive. The only man im black in the middle of all that crowd.

Gondolas passed under the bridge, a couple was kissing. He couldn't identify whether they were men or women.

His gaze returned to the water as it reflected the image of another person near him.

Rivaille turned and grabbed the dagger toward his eye.

The man screamed and fell back, he was dressed like a common peasant without mask.

 

"Who are you? Worm."

"I an sent by THAT plague doctor... I know where he is...that brat... Eren."

"Why should I believe you?"

He drew from his pocket a piece of glove and held out his hands to show it.

"My name is Jean... by the way I'm not interested in him.. I was just hired by that crazy girl with doctor's mask... my mission is found you and save him from death... you know that they will tear their eyes, even blind he will be valuable..."

A few seconds passed in silence until he saw the most scariest face of his life.

"if you're lying, consider yourself dead."

"I also want revenge from those damn bastards... they killed my family in the same way they will do with the prisoner. I want to live! My service has already been paid."

He had no response.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU] Dark Passion between a slave/spy and a tyrant (MxM, medieval castle, gothic themes, zombie, war and obviously a lot of ERERI).  
> Rivaille has everything - money, power, glory - until a young man with green eyes came into his life and changed everything. His obsession.  
> Awesome Beta for the future chapters: Yuki Kiryuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone read this fic here? IDK.

CHAPTER 3

 

The bell tolled six times while the lamps were lit at the same time, as if it were part of some kind of exotic exposure, illuminating the place and giving prominence to the center of the square, resembling fireflies in the sky.

The noise covered up the music environment.

A large stage was set in the center, next to a mansion decorated with masked skulls.

Many slaves were lined up with handcuffs, they were divided into three categories.

The strong, muscular were selected for work in the coal mines.

Possible buyers examined their bodies while they let out guttural moans.

People smiled as sadistic torturers pierced them with swords bathed in the blood to the delight of the audience.

A captive died while trying to flee, his body was dismembered, part of body were scattered in the makeshift stage.

There were also among them young boys who panicked. One was forced to lick the blood of the dead man and eat the entrails that were scattered on stage.

A horror show that made the audience move closer.

 

Women were separated from their children, exposed elsewhere in the auction.

Even with the dirty body they received leering of potential buyers.

The vendors advertised the slaves as if they were goods, leaving denigrated men touching their naked bodies like animals.

The third division was composed of selected slaves for pleasure.

All were clean - unlike the others - the bodies are covered with gold-dust.

They smiled to catch the attention of some people who could afford them, touching their private parts and kissing in public without even worrying about anything.

"They are smiling 'cause they know they will not die in the mines as they, think about it... it's a better future than death" Jean pointed to a group of men who were taking whippings. A black mark with a symbol appeared on his wrist.

"He is there ... I have personally seen inside the mansion. His price is much more valuable than..."

Rivaille stared at him in silence.

Jean was silent. It was lucky that he was still alive.

Rivaille open space between the crowd as people moved away, all lowered their heads and dare not look into his eyes.

 

Jean followed him, his hand shaking just by looking at the man he met moments before, a word or gesture could lead to his death.

As he progressed all lowered their heads and walked away. Women wept silently and sex slaves remained motionless as statues.

"Ri...rivaille?" The seller bowed deeply while approached him, always with his head down and looking at the floor... was disrespectful to look a noble in the eye.

"Where is Eren?"

"Pardon, my lord ... my slaves have no name ... you're looking for someone in particular?"

He held the knife with his right hand.

His gaze fell under Jean "Look at me."

Until now he did not believe that this man would be so dangerous to the point of all the city avoid approaching.

Silence reigned between people. One of the slaves made a move and the handcuffs resonated among the crowd.

"It's this pig that made you a camp slave?"

"Yes, it's him."

"You know what to do ... one more thing... if I don't find him alive or if he is not there ... I will kill you."

His voice echoed among all, even the captives.

 

Jean grabbed his gun and took aim at the head of the man who was kneeling at his feet, begging for forgiveness.

Rivaille walked away without looking back when the shot was fired.

People scattered, screaming as some were attacked.

Bodies began to be dumped in rivers while thieves took advantage of this confusion to steal many masked people. Many of them wore rare jewels in clothes and hats.

"Sir Rivaille?"

The man's brain was shattered, the smell of death plaguing the air.

The band continued playing funeral songs in the background, as if they anticipated what would happen next.

A part of the place was on fire, some people were dying while others shouted, was complete chaos.

Gradually most slaves fled along with the confusion.

He entered the mansion.

 

Many freed slaves bowed before Jean in the same way that citizens made to Rivaille.

He, a mere runaway slave found himself in front of hundreds of people waiting for their orders.

He made a good choice accepting this mission, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not okay today so... read and comment if you want... I would like to know your opinion =)  
> Waaaa my English sucks, sorry about that.
> 
> Entire work is already published here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9488545/1/DESPICABLE-LOVE  
> I don't know when I will update again so, be happy and I hope you like.
> 
> Thanks for kudos and for follow me on tumblr (captain-hibird) <3  
> Ask me anything there.
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me to update this fic here.  
> Originally this history has more than 20 chapters. You can read the full fic on ff.net.  
> I am dorogoi there too.
> 
> This will be a long gothic fic, I promise that you will love Rivaille here~  
> He is badass as ever and will be the byronic hero of this gothic gay romance. (KYAAA~ fangirl scream)
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologise for any gramatical errors. I have an awesome beta Yuki Kiryuu who will help me in the future chapters.
> 
> Sent me love or hate (please, don't hate me I'm just lying...) on tumblr, I an captain-hibird =)
> 
> Thank you for read!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
